Ten Nights
by Nataloo18
Summary: The first time I saw him he was on the stage mixing. A big stage with lights spewing from every direction and seemed out of place here in the middle of this field. He was scruffy looking, and surprisingly sober.- AH A drabble of sorts.
1. First Night

**This is a little something I've been thinking about for a while. So…here ya go:)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Night<span>  
><strong>

**BPOV**

The first time I saw him he was on the stage mixing. A big stage with lights spewing from every direction and seemed out of place here in the middle of this field. He was scruffy looking, and surprisingly sober. No one else here was…. Well, I was too. But, I was looking to fix that.

Jasper was off with Alice trying to find Molly – no, not a person. So, here I was alone in a large crowd of dancing, glowing, high people. Some were so high, they were making out with each other. Others were making their advances more obvious, openly groping. One chick even had some dude's dick out in the open and was rubbing it. That's what high doses of Molly or E does to people.

Anyway, I was dancing with a blonde-haired goddess named Rosalie when I saw him up there. His music was incredible; it did things to me that I can't even explain. I was completely entranced by his movements, the little dancing he did while on stage. The thing about dj's was no one ever noticed them. They played their music behind a bunch of equipment while everyone danced. That's all really.

But not this dj and I _most definitely_ noticed him! I don't know his name… or even his dj name. But, _oh_ how I wanted to.

"Hells Bells!" I magically heard over the music. I turned away from the glow-stick adorned hippie, Rosalie to see Jasper and Alice standing directly behind me. They gave me matching looks that told me it was time to leave. They found Molly.

Although a lot of that night became hazy, I couldn't forget the unknown dj. I wanted to find him. I wanted to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. I'm working on other chapters. So stay tuned! Three guesses who the mysterious dj is;) lol.<strong>

**Please give me some feedback. I'd love to know what y'all think of this:)**

**Until next time  
>SpunkyPeanut<strong>


	2. Second Night

**Second Night  
><strong>**two weeks later**

**BPOV**

I saw him again. This time Jasper told me his name. DJ C!nema. And he was the best damn thing Port Angeles had ever seen.

"But" as Jasper would tell me, "Port Angeles could have us up there mixing and it would've been the best damn thing it had ever seen."

I refused to agree with him. While that may be true, I was inclined to believe DJ C!nema truly was amazing.

I saw him again at another rave. This one just outside Port Angeles, in an abandoned warehouse that held underground concerts and raves nowadays. Again, he was mixing. And again, I couldn't take my eyes off him. This time I danced close to the stage with Alice all the while keeping an eye on his face. _God,_ his face – it was so concentrated intently on the sound system up there. The fact that I'd most likely be deaf for the next three days didn't matter as long as I got to watch his face, and the expressions that lit him up.

It was exhilarating.

His red hair flamed even brighter under the red lights on stage and all I wanted was to dance behind him all night while running my fingers through his hair…. That could also be the ecstasy talking.

And – I am slightly saddened to say – the best part of my night was when he looked up at me and smiled almost shyly.

I think I fell in love.


	3. Third Night

**Sorry this took so long guys! I've been meaning to get up here before now, but school and real life got in the way:/**

**Anywho... on with the story.**

**.  
>SpunkyPeanut<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Night<span>  
><strong>**next night**

**BPOV**

For once, I spent my night at the library studying for my upcoming English Lit exam instead of chilling with Alice and Jasper. Sometimes enough was enough; plus, my ears were still ringing from last night. But my mind kept wandering away from the common themes among Nineteenth Century American Lit to DJ C!nema…. I don't think I could keep my thoughts away from him if my life depended on it.

The silence of the library was suddenly broken by the _very_ unsubtle cough coming from next to me. I startle slightly away from the stranger and see a bright flash of red.

_DJ C!nema!_

Right. Fucking. There. Right next to _me_… Looking at_ me..._ Me?

"Um, hi." He says shyly in a voice that oozes sex. I think my body is a puddle of goo on the floor now. He shuffles a bit awkwardly. "This may sound, uh, weird… but did you happen to be at the rave last night?"

When his face drops slightly, I realize I have yet to answer. I scramble to recall his words, not just his voice.

"Yeah, I was."And then I smile, "you were dee-jaying?" _As if I could've missed you up there, _I add in my mind.

And then he smiles, too. "Yeah, I thought it was you." His eyes look away toward the door in embarrassment as if he wants to escape. He clears his throat. "Wow, that makes me sound like a stalker. I just… I saw you dancing… and I can't get you out of my mind."

I think my heart just stopped.

"Are you serious?" I screech before I can think.

His eyes widen as he takes two steps back and stutters, "um, I-I… shit. I'm sorry! I didn't… mean it like _that._"

I take a deep breath and try to soften my tone – despite the quick, heavy _thumpthumpthumps_ of my pulse.

"My bad, C!nema, that came out wrong." I laugh shakily – this gorgeous man can't get _me_ out of his mind! – and continue. "I just didn't think you noticed me is all. I was shocked – in a good way, though! Here, have a seat!" I scurry to pull my shit out of the empty seat and shove it on the floor under my feet.

He smiles brightly and sits. "My name's Edward, by the way." He holds his hand out for mine.

"Bella." I say and shake his hand. Sparks fly between our connected limbs and I gasp.

Maybe this could be more than a one-sided, star-struck crush.

Oh, Alice is just going to _die_ when I tell her about this!


	4. Fourth Night

**Sorry it's been so long peeps******:**/ Anyway, here's chapter four!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Night<strong>**  
>one week later<strong>

**BPOV**

It's official. I'm in love with Edward.

I think this as his tongue is lodged in my throat. So what if we move fast? We're young and we make mistakes –

Edward – _DJ C!nema_ – groans against my lips as I bite his bottom lip. Fuck! That is just _hot_. Maybe we do make mistakes, but this _certainly_ isn't one of them! Young people make good decisions, too!

Why the hell am I thinking about this while this sexy as fuck man is grinding against me? I have Edward. I have Molly. And I have little Edward pressing into my hip. I should _not_ be contemplating good versus dumb decisions in young people. I should be figuring out how I'm going to get this high as a kite man into my bed!

His hand slides down to forcefully grope my boob. "I want you." He whispers – more like shouts, but who cares – into my ear...

Well, that solves it. I grab his other hand, which rests on my hip, and pull him through the crowd with me. A flirtatious smile from me and a brush of my ass against his dick later, we're making our way out of the warehouse to his car.

I push him forcefully against the door and kiss him passionately, my hands finding purchase in his hair. When I tug on the stray ends as I bit his lip, he groans loudly against my mouth. I shiver deliciously in anticipation. Moments later, he finally pushes away from the car and jerks the back door open. He steps aside for me to crawl in… as if he's a gentleman or something.

I now understand why women find chivalry so attractive. His hand waving me in ahead of him; his body tense as if ready to attack; his eyes dark and heavy, lust-filled. _That_, my friends, is attractive.

Once situated inside, he immediately set to getting our clothes off. He kisses every inch of my newly revealed flesh. I can't deny I want to do the same, but every time I try, he pushes me away with a teasing smile.

"Later." He mumbles against my collarbone.

_Ohhh, yes. _Right. Fucking. There.

I couldn't stop the moan that slips out when he lightly bit down. He sighs against me as his tongue licks my bite.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, his hand glides slowly down my torso and into my underwear.

He groans when he discovers how turned on I was by him. "Fuck, Bella." His voice sounding all perfect and a sexy combination of reverence and rugged sexiness. And it made the flames inside me burst into an inferno.

One finger circles my clit at an excruciatingly slow pace. My hips arch up, seeking his touch – needing it – as I whimper a small "please."

"Please what?" He breathes into my cheek.

I gasp, knowing he wants me to say it but suddenly feeling shy. Edward's finger skates even further down and presses inside.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasp. It's been so long.

"You're getting warmer, beautiful, but not quite there yet." I can feel the smugness radiating from him.

He pulls out and slides in again. Faster this time.

_Inout. _Inout_._ In. Out. In. Out….

In….

Out….

And then he stops all together.

"Say it, Bella." He whispers.

"Jesus! Fuck me, Edward." I moan out, my hips greedily thrusting up to create that sweet friction I was already missing.

Without a word, his finger presses inside me along with another one.

My hands reach out needing to find purchase on _something._ My left hand lands on the headrest behind me and my other hand lands – _ohh!_

Edward groans loudly as my hand clutches him. Who knew I'd land on his dick?

Sadly, that wasn't planned. If it was, he'd have been completely naked!

"_Fuck_, Bella." He hisses in pleasure. His fingers pump harder.

And I can feel it coming. Well, actually, I can feel_ me_ coming. It's right there, just out of my reach. And I'm whimpering as I awkwardly rub his dick through his boxers, trying to tell him to hurry. Suddenly –

Stars, bright lights, fireworks, and the works – it's all there behind my eyes. And there's a loud screaming noise, too. Oh wait, that's me. Oops. Not really.

As I'm gasping in his arms and he's telling secrets to my skin while planting kisses here and there, I heard a sudden knock on the door.

I stare through the foggy window for a moment trying to make out the intruder, then I'm yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Alice giggles from the outside. "Dude, that was hot. Sometimes you make me wish I was a lesbian." Her head turns toward Jasper and she amends, "Or, you know, at least bi."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out sooner.<strong>  
><strong>In the meantime, you should read <span>It's a Sign<span> by** **CaraNo**** and In Your World by solostintwilight. Fucking amazing stories! **:**D**

**Until next time,  
>SpunkyPeanut<br>**


	5. Fifth Night

**Happy New Year, guys:)**** yeahhhhh, I know. It's way past that. Ohh well! lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Night<br>****one week later**

**BPOV**

Ever since the last rave we've been to, Edward and I have been inseparable. No, we haven't actually had sex yet (but not for lack of trying. We're always interrupted.) We just sit together or study or cook or watch tv. And we always touch. If we are within ten feet of each other, eyes are locked whispering to each other the same thing: let me touch you.

Damn, I'm getting blue…ovaries? Yes, that makes enough sense to me. I'm getting blue ovaries from this lack of sexual activity with Edward! Next time there's a rave, Alice and Jasper are going alone while Edward and I have some special alone time.

_Yeahhhhhhh, that'll work_. I snorted internally. Like they'd let me _not_ go to a rave. God forbid the two of them ever become parents; I don't know if the teenage world could handle it.

Edward and I were sitting on my couch reading (well, _I_ was reading; Edward was giving me the best foot massage in the history of the world) when Alice came bursting through the door to our apartment screeching in some weird tongue as she flew to her room and slammed the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward asks his eyebrows doing that weird confused dance they always do.

I sigh and pull my feet from his lap. "Alice is excited about something. I'll be back." I smirk thinking maybe this was my chance to put my newly-formed plan into action.

"Oh, Alice, dear…" I knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She yells from the other side.

Inside, Alice's room is a mess: clothes thrown everywhere. Hell, it looks like her closet threw up all over her bedroom! A neon-colored shirt comes flying at my face as a loud giggle escapes me.

"What the hell, Alice?" I laugh as I lay it gingerly on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"There's a party tonight at Rose's. Do you remember Rose?" Sometimes I wonder how I can understand her. "Anyway, whether you do or not isn't the point. She's having a party and she invited us."

I vaguely remember the blonde bombshell from most of the raves we go to. "Yes, I remember her. Where on earth did you see Rose?"

Alice shrugs. "Her boyfriend lives in Jasper's dorm and we sometimes run into each other up there."

"Her _boyfriend?_" It's the first thing I could think of. "I thought she was a lesbian. She sure seemed pretty friendly with me the last time I saw her." I'm perplexed. Rose has a boyfriend, who knew.

Alice giggles. "I think that was more the E she had taken before finding you. But no, she's not a lesbian, and yes, she has a boyfriend…. But if you go tonight, she might make an exception for you." She winks.

"No, Alice, I don't want to have sex with a girl. Even one as pretty as Rose." I'd _much_ rather have sex with Edward. Tonight. "And I don't think Edward and I will be joining you tonight." I stress the Edward part.

Alice freezes mid-removing her shirt. "Oh." She deflates a little. "Okay." And continues changing as if I didn't say anything. Then suddenly, her head pops out through the neck hole and says, "_Ohhh! Okay_. Don't worry, I got you. Jasper and I probably won't be back tonight." She kisses my cheek and runs off to the bathroom.

With a small laugh, I go back to the couch where Edward's waiting for me. He chuckles as I land in his arms.

"What was that about?"

"Turns out, we have the apartment to ourselves tonight." I whisper in his ear with a (hopefully) seductive smirk.

His laugh is deep and throaty and makes me all warm and tingly. "I think I like the sound of that."

I open my eyes to blackness and… a… moving pillow? What the – _oh!_ I shift my head over the middle of Edward's chest to look at the clock. Its bright green light saying it's three in the morning.

Shit. I had slept longer than I thought. And then another thought pops in my mind: what the fuck are we doing sleeping when we have the entire apartment to ourselves? We had much more _satisfying_ things to be doing right now. We could sleep when Alice and Jasper are here…. Well, perhaps not so much. But I'd rather try to sleep than to fuck with Alice "Overpeppysprite" Brandon and Jasper "IliketothinkIamsubtle" Whitlock around to disturb us.

"What are you doing awake?" comes Edward's rough voice. His arms tighten around my naked body.

"I have no idea." I whisper in a laugh. "But, you know what I think?" I ask pressing kisses near his heart.

He groans. His fingers dig into my side. It's delicious.

"What's that?"

"I think," my tongue traces lightly around his nipple – he tastes better than chocolate – "that you and I should _not_ be sleeping while Motormouth and Mr. Chill are out. Who knows when we'll get the chance to be this close again?" My hand glides over his toned stomach to grip his manhood.

He pulls my face up to his. "Why, Ms. Swan, are you trying to seduce me?" He chuckles darkly.

"So what if I am?" I smirk cockily as I press my lips firmly to his.


End file.
